El Hijo Prodigo
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony exhalo el aire retenido a causa de la sorpresa y la exhalo cuando se dio cuenta de lo inevitable. Se había metido en un problema -Capitulo 4-
1. Mark 42 2do

**N/A: Vi IronMan 3 y debo decir que me encanton, todo estuvo genial y gracias a ciertas escenas graciosas este fics de pocos capítulos se me vino a la mente.**

**Capitulo 1: El hijo prodigo.**

Tony caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su laboratorio re-construido, recogiendo tornillos y tuercas que se encontraban esparcidas por doquier. Sosteniendo con una de sus manos el casco del Mark 42 segundo y depositando con la otra los restos de un intento de armadura. Sus movimientos eran vigilados por una mirada azulada, que lo veian fracasar ya hace media hora.

Tony resoplo fastidiado y dejando nuevamente el casco del Mark 42 2do., se posiciono en la plataforma circular hubicada en unos de los extremos del laboratorio. Con su cuerpo relajado y dando movimientos suaves con las manos suspiro mirando la armadura que en estos momentos se encontraba en partes, apoyada en una mesa de metal lejos de él.

—JARVIS, pon el tema del disco 14 sección 3... —ordeno Tony, mientras le daba un pequeño vistazo a esa personita que observaba el espectáculo que él estaba montando a una distancia segura.

JARVIS obedecio a su creador, Babas, a una lejanía estricta que Tony le impuso, sostenia el matafuego con rigidez. La suave música sono de fondo, motivando a Tony a un nuevo ligero baile de cadera.

_Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside_

Tony sonrio, apenas movio su mano y el guante repulsor dorado se instalo en su mano. El moreno arrugo su ceño extrañado ante la rapidez del movimiento, anteriormente le había costado hacerlo reaccionar y ahora se instalaba en su mano sin nisiquiera hacer esfuerzo.

_Blue his house with the blue little window  
And a blue corvette and everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around cause he ain't got nobody to listen_

Nuevamente, como lo había estado intentando, el otro guante se movio a su mano a la perfeccion, solo que esta vez siendo acompañado por el duro golpe a su entrepierna. Eso si que no lo había visto venir, y le dolio el resultado.

Una risilla divertida se escucho en la habitación, Tony simplemente miro ofendido a su hijo. Se estaba burlando de él y de su dolor. Mocoso malcriado.

_I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye  
I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye_

De pronto, como motivándose por la canción pegadiza, el resto de la armadura volo en su dirección desordenada, golpeándolo y estrellandolo con fuerza contra el suelo. Las partes de la armadura se hubicaron mal en su cuerpo. Donde debía estar su pierna estaba parte de la armadura del pecho junto con el Reactor y el casco del Mark estaba tratando de acomodarse en su pie izquierdo.

Tony bufo enfadado, y le ordeno a su armadura detenerse.

_I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that i wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here who walk around  
Blue like my corvette its sitting  
Outside blue are the words i say  
And what i think blue are the feelings that live inside me_

Estas no se detuvieron y al movimiento de las manos de Tony, estas volaron en diferentes direcciones.

Tony miro asustado como las partes del Mark 42 2do se estrellaba contra el suelo a su alrededor, Stark cubrió su cabeza, para asi no ser golpeado y noqueado, y cuando los golpes se detuvieron relajo su cuerpo.

—Eso no salio como pensaba... —susurro mientras veía como las partes de la armadura lo rodeaban.

_I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye  
I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye_

La muscia seguía sonando de fondo como si nada, molestando a Tony mucho más.

—JARVIS apaga la música y prepara el siguiente disco sección 27... —ordeno fastidiado, ya llevaba diferentes temas de diferentes canciones de diferentes artistas, pero ninguno funcionaba ni lo motivaba lo suficiente como para poder hacer reaccionar al Mark 42 2do.

Tony se paro y volvió a recoger los restos de la armadura dorada, cuando sostuvo un guante repulsor se detuvo extrañado. Miro en el suelo y arrugo su ceño ¿Dónde estaba el casco?. Miro entre las piezas y siguió sin detectarlo.

La risilla de su hijo hizo que volteara a verlo y abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver que el casco del Mark 42 2do lo tenia puesto Alex ¿Cómo había echo eso? pero más importante ¿Cómo había logrado que el casco del Mark fuera junto a él sin hacerle daño?.

—Oye mocoso, quítate eso... —le dijo burlon mientras caminaba hacia él, dejando atrás la armadura desarmada.

El bebe de pequeños cabellos castaños negó divertido, Tony sonrio ante eso. Era muy gracioso ver a su pequeño hijo con el casco del Mark 42 puesto, pues este se había amoldado a la forma de su pequeña cabeza dándole un aspecto muy tierno. Pero de pronto, como si un rayo de Thor cruzara los cielos a una velocidad comparada a la de Mercurio, una idea cruzo la mente de Tony.

El moreno de puso a la altura de su hijo y sonrio abiertamente.

—Yo creo que la vuelta del hijo prodigo podría venir acompañado ¿Tu que dices, pequeño Alex? —pregunto con cariño Tony, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo y le retiraba el casco.

El bebé de mirada azul oscura sonrio y toco la cara de su padre y luego el casco del Mark. Tony bufo, entendiendo en algo a su hijo.

—Mira, papá esta teniendo ciertas dificultades... Pero no te rias, ya veras como te cierro la boca—le contesto molesto, ya no gustándole el como su propio hijo se burlaba de él cada vez que fallaba con la armadura— Mejor me pongo a trabajar en el primer Mark de Rescate tuyo, Alex... —dijo Tony mientras dejaba sentado a su hijo nuevamente en su sillita— Pero recuerda que solo es para protegerte... por ahora, cuando seas mayor te hare uno igual al mio—le hizo saber, aunque presentia que Alex apenas ni le entendia.

Tony volvió a su escritorio a diseñar una nueva armadura "Rescue".

Sabia que Pepper le había prohibido crearle una armadura a Alexander, pues decía que era un bebé de un año y meses y no un Vengador en pañales.

Pero Tony decidio ignorarla en algo, pues la armadura que iba a diseñar no era una de ataque. Esta solo podría volar y crear campos de energía para protegerse.

Tony sonrio cuando sento a su hijo a su lado, tomo un gran papel en blanco y escribió en esta con letras grandes y negras: "Mark 1 Junior".

Tal vez la vuelta del hijo prodigo no vendría sola, sino que traería un hermanito especial.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: ¿Les gusto?, para las que se preguntan: El tema elegido por Tony para activar la armadura es I´m Blue, que es el Opening de la película.**

**Alexander es el hijo de Tony y Pepper, osea que han pasado un año desde el Mandarín. Este Fics tratara de como Tony traerá a la "vida" nuevamente a esa armadura que tantos problemas le trajo xD, siendo acompañado por su hermanito menor.**

**Dejen sus comentarios para inspirarme :D**


	2. Rescue

**N/A: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, aqui les traigo una nueva continuación con Pepper como me lo habian pedido.**

**Capitulo 2: Rescue.**

Tony, ya a una larga distancia de su hijo, daba suaves electrochoques al iman del nuevo Reactor Ark en el traje del Mark 42 2do. La armadura, aun en proceso de renovacion, no aceptaba el campo de fuerza renovado con energia electromagnetica. Es como si rechazara el nuevo implante.

—Sabes, pequeño Alex... —dijo Tony mientras se quitaba las gafas que lo protegian de las chispas de electricidad— Creo que estoy pensando usar los rayos Gammas para reforzar al HulkBusterII y tambien usarlo para Rescue ¿Tu que dices? —pregunto, como si con un adulto hablase.

Alex, sentado en una sillita dorada y roja, miro a su padre con una suave sonrisa y agito sus manos. Estando alegre de que Tony le prestase atención, al menos por unos segundos.

—Se que puede ser algo peligroso, pero creo que si le pido consejos a Bruce y a Pym esto saldra de maravilla... Y seguira siendo una armadura para proteccion y no un arma, como le gustaria a tu madre—dijo Tony mientras desviaba la mirada y volvia a implantarle a su armadura los campos de fuerza de energia.

Él sabia lo molesta que se ponia su mujer cuando hablaban del tema de "IronWoman", pero era imposible no hacerle una armadura a ella. Y si Pepper no queria un traje para luchar junto a él y divertirse juntos, al menos que tuviera una con la cual protegerse. Por eso necesitaba los campos electromagneticos para la Mark 1616 de Rescate Tactico.

Tony, ya practicando con sus antiguas armaduras de prueba, sabia que la alicacion nueva iba a modo de prevencion... Nunca se sabe cuando un nuevo loco emergiera de las profundidades del oceano para manejar la gravedad del planeta a su antojo. Por eso la nueva Mark 42 2do estaba diseñada para soportar ambientes de alta gravedad, haciendolo voluminoso. Más valia ser precavido ¿Verdad?. Total, si esto resultaba como queria, haria lo mismo con el Mark 1 Junior y Rescue.

Tony suspiro ¡Maldito Mark 42 2do! Este le traia tantos problemas como el otro. Su traje no aceptaba el implante y hacia corto circuitos apenas si lo intentaba.

Frustrado con su hijo prodigo, se alejo acercandose a Alex que le miraba interrogante.

—¿Que? ¿Piensas que tu puedes hacerlo mejor, mocoso? ¡Ja! me gustaria verlo... —le replico Tony, Alex miro a la armadura del Mark 42 y después a su padre— No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo chiquillo, pues esa no es la unica armadura que tengo... —el lado egocentrico de Stark habia salido a flote y eso que el pobre de Alex ni siquiera le habia hablado.

Tony camino hasta la compuerta central que estaba en el laboratorio. Con una mirada molesta le señalo el suelo y con la otra apuntaba a Alex.

—Fantasma Espacial: capaz de vuelo espacial, agradecelo a tu tío Loki... —Tony lo enumero— Submarina: simplificada para gran velocidad bajo el agua... ¿Y sabes que es lo gracioso? ¡Que no puedo mejorar al Mark 42! es como un maldito karma—dijo irritante.

—Señor, la señora Potts se esta acercando a la mansión... Le recomiendo que guarde los planos del traje Mark 1 Junior del joven señor Stark y los prototipos del Mark 1616, sino quiere tener problemas con la señora—informo JARVIS.

Como alma que lleva al diablo, Tony tomo los planos del "Mark 1 Junior" y las partes flojas de Rescue y los arrojo a la bodega donde se encontraban todas y cada una de sus nuevas armaduras. Corrio desaliñado hasta Babas y le dio para que sostuviera el Reactor del Mark 1616 de Rescate. Se diriguio hacia Alex y se sento a su lado tomando una pequeña pelota roja.

—Si no dices nada, prometo que veremos esas tontas peliculas que tanto te hacen reir... —dijo Tony complice.

Y no paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos pudieron ver a Pepper bajar por las escaleras descalza, ella al verlos sonrio con dulsura. Camino hasta donde estaban, sostuvo a Alex entre sus brazos y besando dulcemente a Tony.

—¿Y como la han pasado? —pregunto Pepper, mirando a su hijo quien sonreia— ¿Tu padre se metio en problemas? —le pregunto algo seria, Tony se tenso suavemente cuando el interrogatorio hacia su hijo comenzó.

Alex se carcajeo suavemente y asintio divertido mientras miraba de soslallo al Mark 42. Pepper suspiro mientras negaba.

—Eso si que no me sorprende... ¿Que tanto hacian? —pregunto en general.

Tony se encogio de hombros suavemente.

—Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días, ya sabes... —Tony camino unos pasos mientras hacia revotar la pelota— Re-construyendo a mi hijo prodigo que tanto quiero y desprecio... Y... —Tony trago saliva— Pues, quiero... Re-diseñar al HulkBusterII—dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¿HulkBusterII? —pregunto seria y con la mirada fija en él— ¿En serio? Me imagino que no estas pensando usar los rayos Gamma...—

—Pues... HulkBusterII tiene ciertas dificultades—la mirada que Pepper le habia mandado le hizo dar escalosfrios— ¡Espera no te enojes! que aun no he echo nada...—Pepper suspiro llevandose a su hijo lejos del laboratorio.

—Tony, encerio... Deja de comportarte como maniatico con tus armaduras ¿Solo eso hacian o has pensado hacer otra cosa además de mejorar al Mark 42?—pregunto mientras subian las escaleras.

Tony sabia que si le decia la verdad ella se molestaria, pero si se quedaba callado ella se enfadaria y lo mandaria a dormir al sillón y no le hablaria durante días. Aunque debia admitir que le gustaba las reconciliaciones.

—Pues... eh tomado precauciones—dijo con simpleza, Pepper lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Como cuales? —le pregunto con frialdad mientras dejaba a Alex sentado en otra sillita y buscaba en la nevera algo para comer.

—¿Quieres nombres? —pregunto estupidamente, el murmullo de Pepper le hizo saber que ella ya estaba enojandose— Bueno... Yo...—Tony sabia que si decia algo, era hombre muerto— Estoy tomando ciertas precauciones con nosotros... —Tony tomo una manzana y desvio su mirada de Pepper.

—¿Que clases de precauciones? —dijo ella, vio como su pareja apenas ni la miraba y eso la angustio— No me digas que esta "IronWoman" escondida en alguna parte de la mansion, Tony... —dijo Pepper cerrando los ojos y llevando una mano a su pecho.

—¡No! Pepper, tome muy encuenta lo que me contaste... —dijo él mientras arrojaba la manzana lejos— Pero... —trato de decir, Pepper, molesta con él, tomo a Alex y se lo llevo a la sala.

—No quiero ser un arma, Tony. No quiero ser como tu... —le aviso friamente, ella se sento en el sillon y Tony se arrodillo a su lado.

Tony suspiro, algo de las palabras de Pepper le habian dolido, pero sabia que ella solo lo hacia por su bien y por el de Alex. El señor Stark tomo suavemente su mano, acariciandola con su pulgar.

—Pepper... Ya hace tiempo fuimos atacados por un loco que se creia que tenia todo el poder para hacer lo que quisiera, tuvimos que soportar que venga un extranjero y sus secuases alienigenas que pensaban dominarnos y ni hablar del idiota de Vanko...—Tony suspiro al darse cuenta que su vida era y siempre fue peligrosa— Por eso estoy creando al Mark 1616 de Rescate Tactico... —vio como ella suspiraba angustiada y desviaba la mirada— Por favor, escuchame... —le dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos— Tu y Alex son lo unico que le dan sentido a mi vida... y si algo llegase a pasarle a ustedes, si llegara a perderlos... juro que jamás me lo perdonaria. Por eso quiero que tengas algo con que protegerse por si yo no estoy cerca... —Tony le dio un suave beso— Rescue no es un arma, Pepper... la armadura de Rescue carece de armas de todo tipo; tal como su nombre lo dice, esta armadura fue diseñada para el rescate pesado y recuperación—le hizo saber.

Pepper se lo quedo mirando profundamente, Tony estaba respetando sus deseso de no convertirse en un arma. Pero aun asi tenia miedo, la ultima vez que uso la armadura del Mark 42 se sintio tan asustada. Pero sabia que si Tony en algun momento no estuviese para protegerlos, sabia que tenia que valerse por si misma. Con un suspiro asinto mientras le daba un suave beso a Tony.

—Solo pienso usarlo en momentos criticos Tony, asi que no te ilusiones porque no ire contigo a volar por todo Malibú... —dijo ella divertida, el moreno se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Tu te lo pierdes cariño, pues yo creo que IronMan y Rescue harian un buen equipo... —dijo con una mirada y sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

—¡Oh Tony, por favor! esta Alex... —le dijo Pepper regañandolo y alejandose de él.

—Pero si solo es un bebé, ni siquiera sabe de que estamos hablando... —se defendio, pero su mujer ya no lo escuchaba. Ella se habia ido con su hijo a descansar.

Tony se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillon, aun pensando en el Mark 1 Junior y en el Mark 1616 de Rescate Tactico. Sabia que lo que hacia era casi un fetiche... Pero no podia evitarlo. Desde que Pepper se curo y ambos descubrieron que ella estaba embarazada, sentia ese pinchazo de confucion y duda en su corazón libre de metralla.

¿Y si no era capaz de proteger a su familia? ¿Y si un nuevo villano aparecia y los lastimaba, solo para llegar a él?.

Nunca se perdonaria si algo les llegase a pasar, y eso era el motivo por el que estuviera más tiempo en su laboratorio. Porque tenia miedo.

Por eso necesitaba a Rescue, porque si llegase a pasarle algo a él... Al menos sentia el alivio de que ellos estuvieran con bien.

—_Puedo soñar contigo sin temor a perderlos, Pepper... Los demonios ya no están, pero mis temores siguen aqui y yo se que no se iran... No más malos sueños, no más pesadillas, no más sobresaltos de media noche... Pero aun asi los temores me dominan durante el día, llevandome a cuidarme y cuidarlos como mejor se. Por eso se Rescue, Pepper... Para cuando te necesite—_Tony suspiro. Que cursi se habia puesto, necesitaba algo de Whisky.

**N/A: ¿Les guto? Se que sonó algo cursi y con mucho Ooc si pensamos en el Comic´s, pero yo solo me base en mi imaginación y en los temores de Tony al no querer a Pepper y a Alex.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Latigazos? ¿Tomatasos?**


	3. Pesadillas de Media Noche

**N/A: No se como me habra quedado, solo queria darle a Tony una razón por la cual querer re-crear nuevamentes sus antiguas armaduras. Quiero llevarlo psicologicamente al extremo, hasta el punto volverlo paranoico.**

**Capitulo 3: Pesadillas de Media Noche.**

Tony no habia podido dormir bien durante las ultimas noches, las pesadillas habian vuelto a él nuevamente cuando se entero que Thor habia vuelto a la Tierra para visitar al Dr. Eric S.

No sabia porque habian vuelto sus pesadillas .

Tal vez por el "agujero de gusano" que el asgardiano usaba para poder transportarse entre los diferentes mundos. Bueno, quien sabe...

Lo unico que verdaderamente importaba era que cada vez que una pesadilla interrumpia su mente durante las noches, era el miedo se apoderaba de él. La angustia y el terror que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, obligandolo a internarse en el laboratorio a reparar sus armaduras lo más que podia. En especial el traje de Rescate, esa era su mayor prioridad.

Tony suspiro y cerro sus ojos suavemente, Bruce, despierto a su lado, le prestaba atención. Solo porque estaba preocupado por él.

Tony le habia hablado de sus sueños, creyendo que él prodia ayudarlo. Olvidando que él no era esa clase de doctor, pero Stark nuevamente lo habia ignorado.

—Ya no se que hacer con esto, Bruce. Los sueros inyectables de cafeina lo unico que hacen es ponerme histerico, malhumorado y con ganas de comerme hasta las paredes... Siento que voy a volverme loco en cualquier momento...—un suspiro se escapo de sus labios— Pero aun asi no dejo de intentarlo—le admitio.

Bruce le asintio y dejo el pequeño libro de "Sherlock Holmes" que Tony le habia regalado con tal de que lo escuchara sin dormirse esta vez aun lado.

—Tony, ya te lo habia dicho... No soy de esa clase de doctores, ni siquiera se si soy apto para aconsejarte—decia nervioso— Pero solo te dire que tomes las cosas con calma, que dejes de "drogarte" con tus... cafeinas... —Bruce suspiro con pesadez— Se que tienes miedo de perder a tu familia, pero manteniendo la calma haras que ellos tambien la tengan. Alex es solo un bebé y necesita ver a su padre fuera de un sucio laboratorio con robots rodeandole y Pepper necesita verte relajado. No lo hagas por ti Tony, hazlo por ellos—fue el concejo sentimental que Banner le dio.

Y al parecer, funciono.

/

Tony se agitaba en la cama matrimonial que compartia con Pepper de hace tiempo.

Sudaba frío y sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas azules, sus nudillos ya estaban rozando un blanco palido bastante alarmante. El estado del billonario era verdaderamente preocupante, porque pese a que durante el día habia fingido estar relajado y tranquilo, esa noche tuvo otra vez de sus torturantes pesadillas.

_:-:_

_Tony se podia ver a si mismo atado nuevamente a unos hierros incrustados en la pared rocosa de lo que parecia ser una cueva muy familiar para él, pero se negaba creer que estaba en la misma cueva que fue su prisión en Afganistán._

—_¡Tony! —se escucho la voz desesperada de Pepper, ese grito alertó a Tony al maximo— ¡Tony! ¡Noo! ¡Tony! —los angustiosos alaridos de Pepper agitaron el corazón del castaño casi con locura._

_Tony movio sus muñecas repetidas veces tratando de librarse, pero lo unico que lograba con eso era lastimar sus muñecas hasta hacerlas sangrar._

_De pronto la figura de Rescue aparece frente a Stark, mostrandose serena y mirandolo con su mirada fría._

_Tony no dudo en ordenarle al Mark 1616 el ayudarle, este tampoco tardo en hacerlo. Pero una vez libre dudo en moverse, no supo porque. Pero el grito de Pepper movio sus pies a contra de su voluntad, llevandolo a recorrer los semi-iluminados pasillos de las cuevas._

_Tras él, Rescue lo seguia con su forma de caminar delicado, como si en verdad una mujer estuviera dentro del traje Tactico._

—_¡Tony! —un ultimo grito retumbo las paredes, haciendo que la luz de los techos bajaran su dencidad._

_El hombre no tardo en correr, no sabia donde se diriguia, solo se dejaba llevar por la angustia y el miedo._

_De pronto solo le quedaba un pasillo que lo llevaba a una gran puerta de metal, que rapidamente fue derribada por Rescue._

_Tony entro dudoso, apenas asomando su cabeza. No habia mucha luz y la poca iluminación le mostro la imagen más desagradable y aterradora que jamás en su vida vio._

_Alli, en el frío suelo de tierra, se encontraba Pepper abrazando a Alex. Ambos en un charco de sangre seca. Tony inevitablemente camino hasta ellos, aun cuando no queria hacerlo. Aun cuando su mente le pedia que dejara de caminar, que dejara de ver esa imagen que dudaba poder sacarla de su mente luego. _

_Sentia que el estomago se le revolvia, su corazón le latia tan fuerte que en verdad le dolia. Las lagrimas caian sin que él se diese cuenta, rodando por sus mejillas y terminando en su barba. Sus piernas le fallaron, haciendole caer aun lado de su mujer y de su hijo, quienes yacian palidos e inertes. _

_Su mano temblorosa se poso sobre el hombro de Pepper, comprobando con horror lo fría que estaba. Retiro su mano rapidamente, no queria seguir tocandola y mucho menos iba a tocar a Alex. No queria tocar su piel sabiendo que esta se encontraria igual de fría, cuando esta deberia estar tibia._

_Sin poder contenerlo grito furioso, angustiado, horrorizado, triste y colico. Sus manos, echas puño, comenzaron a golpear en suelo rocoso con fuerza. Le dio varias golpes repetidas veces antes de lanzarse sobre el hombro palido de Pepper y llorar de tristeza y dolor._

_Su mano, sin querer, toco la manito pequeña de su hijo... y se sintio morir._

_Alexander James Stark, su pequeño hijo. Su niño. Su campeón. Su bebé. Estaba quieto, palido y frío. Cuando en realidad tendria que estar sonriendo, gritando y volviendo loco a Rhodey, a Happy y a él._

_¿Cuando su perfecta vida se volvio toda esta mierda?_

_...Una figura salio dentro de la oscuridad, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Tony abrio sus ojos de par en par. Esta incredulo, furioso y asustado._

_Aldrich Killian habia aparecido frente a él burlandose y riendose. Mientras miraba a Pepper y a Alex._

_El Mandarín camino hasta él, pero el traje de Rescue se paro frente a él, protegiendolo._

_Killian la ataco apartandola, pero Rescue pudo retomar su posición anterior. Tony miraba sin poder creerlo, el maldito bastardo de Killian estaba vivo y habia asesinado a su familia. Una furia se apodero de él, deseaba asesinarlo. Deseaba hacerle pagar con la misma moneda._

_Otra figura se unio a la escena, el Mark 42 se habia unido a Rescue para apoyarla._

_Tony dejo de mirar a las armaduras para ver a su querida Pepper y a su pequeño Alex. Estaban tan serenos, se veian tan tranquilos que en el fondo deseaba que ellos estuvieran dormidos. Tony se inclino suavemente y beso los frios labios de su unico amor y la mejilla palida de su hijo, de su mejor creacion._

_Los miro por ultima vez._

_Ellos habian sido lo unico importante en su vida, se habia prometido protegerlos sobre todo... aunque debiera dar su vida en el intento. Y ahora, de un momento a otro los habia perdido. Pero les juraba que iba a vengarlos..._

_:-:_

Tony sustado, la fria noche y la oscuridad de la habitación lo confundio. Con el corazón latiendole violentamente en el pecho se volteo a ver a su chica a su lado, ella dormia profundamente.

Stark se refrego sus manos por su cara repetidas veces, tenia ganas de llorar y sabia que si lo hacia se veria verdaderamente patetico.

No pudo evitar llevar su temblorosa mano hacia sus cabellos pelirrojos y acariciarlos con suavidad, Pepper suspiro su nombre por lo bajo y se acobijo entre las sabanas.

Tony sonrio ladinamente y se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido y fue a la habitación continua, a la que le pertenecia a Alex.

Su corazón latio rapidamente al ver la puerta abierta, se asustó por un momento al recordar su pesadilla, pero el brillo azul que resplandecia la habitación le llamo la atención. Asomandose pudo notar como a un lado de la cuna de su hijo estaban el Mark 42 y Rescue, mirando a Alex por el sueño del niño.

Entro a la habitación y ninguna de las armaduras se volteo siquiera a verlo, ambos muy ocupados observando a Alex. Seguramente dormido llamo al hijo prodigo y a su chica, y estos fueron con Alex.

—Largo... —les ordeno, el Mark 42-como todo buen niño- se marcho sin rechistar. El Mark 1616, en cambio, volteo a verlo de inmediato y Tony sintio que su piel se herizaba. Juraba que pudo ver a Pepper por un segundo.

Pero luego esta tambien se marcho junto con el Mark 42, quien la habia esperado en la puerta de la habitación. Tony estaba muy extrañado con ello, podia jurar que el Mark 42 2do. y Rescue se comportaban casi como pareja. Pues, ultimamente, si uno estaba activo el otro tambien. Siempre se los podia ver juntos, y eso que Tony no lo hacia con ese proposito. Pero seguramente inconcientemente el nuevo prototipo del Mark 42 2do. tiene cierta inteligencia propia-obviamente no como la de JARVIS o Babas- pero una propia al fin y al cabo y no dudaba que Rescue tambien la tuviera.

Tony suspiro y miro a su niño con ternura, lo arropo nuevamente y lo observo dormir un rato más. Aun tenia la imagen de él en su mente, palido, frío y sin vida.

Con solo pensar en eso hacia que su corazón le doliese mucho, le toco la mejilla... solo para comprobar que estaba despierto y que su hijo estaba alli, durmiendo pacificamente.

Luego se marcho sin hacer ruido, asi no molestaria más a su hijo.

Fue hacia su laboratorio, siendo vigilado por la mirada de Rescue y el Mark 42.

—Saben... —murmurro sentandose en una fria silla— Nunca pensé que tendria una familia propia, a la que amaria tanto... —Tony empezó a bostezar y recargar su cabeza entre sus manos bajo la mirada de ambas armaduras— Cuando era niño siempre estaba solo, mi madre viajaba mucho por compromisos de la empresa y mi padre siempre estaba ocupado con sus autos... —suspiro largamente y tomo su barbilla— Tengo un recuerdo bastante curioso, ponganse comodos porque voy a tardar... —

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A: El titulo del capitulo es el mismo de unos de mis Fics, tambien sobre IronMan. **

**¿Comentarios?**


	4. IronBoy

**N/A: En este capitulo hago mensión de un traje que aparece en otro de mis Fics, llamado IronBoy.**

**Capitulo 3: IronMan.**

JARVIS estaba pensando seriamente la opción de llamar a la señora Potts- aun cuando Tony le autorizo el no hacerlo- y decirle si podría volver de Washington D.C hacia Malibú lo antes posible y rapidamente si se podia.

El señor Stark estaba sin dormir las pasadas 14 horas y el único alimento que había ingerido el billonario habían sido nada más 2 litros de café cargado y una taza de capuchino.

Al menos, la Inteligencia Artificial, tenia el alivio de saber que Tony- a pesar de que estuviera loco, paranoico y sin dormir- había alimentado a su pequeño hijo apropiadamente. Dandole leche tibia, papilla de manaza roja (porque Tony no le agradaba la manzana verde) y una galleta de chocolate prohibida (era prohibida porque Pepper aun no dejaba a Alex comer alimentos azucarados, pero Tony no se resistio en darle una galleta a su hijo).

—¡Da-Da! —grito el niño de cabellos castaños, mientras alzaba las manitos hacia el aire. Alexander Stark se encontraba en su sillita en el mismo sitio de siempre, un lugar seguro y donde no corria riesgo de salir lastimado.

Tony sonrio mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la plataforma de metal en medio del laboratorio, su hijo seguía insistiendo en decirle "_Da-Da__*****_" y no papá. Aunque le daba lo mismo, su pequeño campeón podía decirlo como quisiera.

Stark se paso su mano derecha sobre el cuello haciéndolo sonar, necesitaba tomarse un baño relajante. Tenia todo su escultural y sexy cuerpo tenso, ya empezaba a molestarle eso.

—JARVIS, reproduce el tema 01 del archivo 23, carpeta 2... —le dijo Tony mientras, como ya una rutina de la situación, relajo, o lo que pudo, su cuerpo mientras esperaba.

JARVIS puso el tema elegido por su creador. Alex sonrio alegre ante la pegadisa música que le gustaba tanto a él como a su padre reproducirse por el lugar. Tony volvió a sonreir y alzo sus manos junto a Alex, haciéndose de pose como gran dictador.

_Has he lost his mind?  
can he see or is he blind?_

La canción que prácticamente caracterizaba a Tony lo había distraído una milésima de segundo, dejándolo sin aire y perdido. Sacudio su cabeza tratando de despejarse y levantar la vista para mirar al Mark 42 2do. que posaba esperando sobre una vitrina de cristal irrompible frente a él.

_can he walk at all,  
or if he moves will he fall?  
is he alive or dead?_

Pero aunque toda su concentración estaba posada sobre la armadura dorada con retoques en rojo oscuro, esta no hizo nada. Ni siquiera se había activado el traje, prendiendo su típica luz azul en sus ojos y reactor. Desconcertado miro la armadura, nuevamente volvió a estirar su brazo llamándola, pero esta nunca se amoldo a su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con el traje?

_has he thoughts within his head?  
we'll just pass him there  
why should we even care? _

Tony ya estaba enojándose, las horas de sueño estaban empezando hacer estragos en su cerebro, cuerpo y mente. La paciencia estaba haciéndosele nula y la verdad no tenia ganas de seguir esperando a que la estúpida armadura del Mark 42 2do. se dignara a activarse y a ponerse sobre él... Bueno, eso había sonado bastante feo. ¡Rayos! tenia sueño y estaba de malhumor.

_He was turned to steel  
in the great magnetic field  
where he travelled time  
for the future of mankind_

Ya frutrado, creyendo que el traje no iba a funcionar el día de hoy, bajo su mano rápidamente. Estaba enojado con su armadura y consigo mismo. Pero algo de pronto lo sorprendio, un guante repulsor había viajado hasta él poniéndose sobre su mano. Sonrio con arrogantisismo en su mente, y bajo la mirada a su mano.

La sonrisa rápidamente se borro de su rostro.

_nobody wants him  
he just stares at the world  
planning his vengeance _

_that he will soon unfold _

¿Pero qué...?

Se sorprendio al ver en su mano un guante repulsor de un color rojo más suave y con destellos plateados en su centro. Su mente quedo divagando las opciones y respuestas para este echo, cuando encontró la repuesta correcta... Se encontró con el traje del Mark 1616 de Rescate Tactico estaba activado y estando mirando en su dirección, cuando esta en realidad debería estar "guardada" junto al gabinete de los planos de su próxima armadura: el "Anti-Mandarín".

_Now the time is here  
for iron man to spread fear  
vengeance from the grave_

Tony exhalo el aire retenido a causa de la sorpresa y la exhalo cuando se dio cuenta de lo inevitable. Se había metido en un problema.

—Oh, no... —susurro el oji-marron cuando se vio sin salida.

Sin esperar más, las piezas del Rescate Tactico viajo hacia el millonario de forma rápida. Más rápida que el hijo prodigo.

_kills the people he once saved  
nobody wants him  
they just turn their heads  
nobody helps him  
now he has his revenge _

Tony esquivo lo que había sido el casco, pero a causa de eso el brazo de la mano izquierda se coloco en el causándole molestia. Luego el pie derecho se ajusto a él y luego gran parte de la pierna izquierda ¡Mierda!. Ya no podía seguir esquivando las piezas del traje.

De apoco todo iba amoldándose a él de forma dolorosa, solo el casco y parte del pecho junto a su pelvis no se habían unido a él.

Pero, sin saber como, el casco golpeo contra Babas haciendo que este cayera al suelo y viajara hacia él golpeándole también. Por culpa de esto, el resto de la armadura intento amoldarse a Tony sin éxito.

_Heavy boots of lead  
fills his victims full of dread  
running as fast as they can  
iron man lives again!_

Alex no para de reir al ver a su padre "sufrir" a causa del traje que le correspondia a su madre.

Tony, por otro lado, no hacia más que gruñir, gritar y maldecir a su falta de sueño, a sus movimientos torpes y al Mark 1616.

Era verdaderamente doloroso, porque el traje era pequeño comparado a los demás Mark´s que habia creado. Obviamente si iba hacer para Pepper el traje de Rescue, este debía ser más pequeño para que pudiera adaptarse a ella.

Ahora todo su cuerpo esta siendo aprisionado fuertemente por el traje de su mujer y no podía hacer nada por defenderse.

—¡Aaah, Babas! —llamo en su ayuda, pero recordó que ahora la maquina tonta estaba tirada en el suelo— _Diablos... —_pensó frustrado.

Lo peor de todo era que ya la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

El tema de "IronMan" había finalizado, haciendo que Alex fijara toda su atención en su padre. Tony estaba siendo duramente apretado por un traje que no obedecía sus ordenes y eso empezando a asustar al pequeño bebé.

—¡JARVIS! —pidió ayuda a su I.A, mientras se tambaleaba de una esquina de la plataforma a otra, buscando a si una forma de librarse de la tortura.

—Señor, le recomiendo que intente calmarse... —le dijo inútilmente JARVIS, Tony nada más se puso más furioso con ellos ¡¿Porque no le decía algo que verdaderamente sirviera?!.

Pero la I.A sabia que solo era cuestión de que Tony ordenase su mente y obligue al traje a soltarlo. Pero claro, la irresponsabilidad de Tony hacia consigo mismo le estaba jugando una mala pasada ahora.

De repente Tony es lanzado fuertemente contra el cristal detrás suyo, donde tenia varias fotografías y planos de sus armaduras, armas y autos.

No supo que había sucedido, pero gracias a ello el casco salio volando en dirección a babas. Levanto la vista con dificultad, aun el resto de la armadura se negaba a soltarlo.

Otro golpe resivio en el estogamo logrando dejarlo recostado boca arriba. Giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y noto sorprendido que Alex, con su carita llena de lagrimas, tenia al Iron Boy detrás de si. Este estaba ayudándolo a ser liberado del traje Tactico. Tenia su brazo estirado hacia él y nuevamente le disparo con un rayo repulsor.

Tony cerro sus ojos por inercia, el golpe le dio en el pecho haciendo que el traje se apagase automáticamente.

Un segundo después Tony abrió sus ojos, viendo como su cuerpo fue liberado. El Mark 1616 de Rescate Tactico había sido apagado y el IronBoy también.

Stark suspiro aliviado mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, le dolia el cuerpo y estaba empezando a tener hambre.

Los restos de la armadura cayeron a sus pies, pero a Tony le importo poco. Solo se dedico a caminar hacia su hijo y hacia la armadura apagada. El moreno aun no podía creer que quien lo había ayudado había sido su hijo, bueno... en realidad lo hizo la armadura IronBoy, pero esta no pudo activarse sola y él no la había convocado.

A lo que dejaba a que Alexander, al ver a su padre en peligro, tuvo la necesidad de ayudarlo. Pero al no saber como, activo a una de sus armaduras y la obligo ayudar a su padre.

Tony sonrio al llegar a su lado y lo alzo con dificultad.

—¿Te asuste, campeón? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, Alex escondio su rostro en el pecho de Tony—Tranquilo, estoy bien... Gracias, por cierto—le dijo mientras veía al IronBoy, Alex se volteo a ver a la armadura y sonrio.

Tony suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y los volvia a abrir para ver el desastre que había provocado Rescue.

—Sera mejor que limpie esto antes que llegue tu madre, Alex —dijo Tony con cansancio y resignación, volteo a ver al traje parado junto a ellos— Y es mejor que vuelva a guardarte... —susurro.

Alex hizo un pequeño puchero y alzo sus manitos hacia la cara de Tony, tocando su barba candado.

—Sabes, campeón... Si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera tenido algún hueso roto o algo parecido, asi que gracias—le dijo sinceramente Tony a Alex— Por eso, voy a dejar que te quedes con tu nuevo amigo—dijo señalando al IronBoy— Aunque sigo pensando como haces para que estas cosas te obedezcan asi como si nada ¡Enserio! ya empiezo a pensar que esto es toda una conspiración hacia mi persona... —dijo ofendido.

/8:56 a.m/

Pepper llego esa mañana exhausta, no dudo en sacarse la camina y los zapatos hacia su camino al laboratorio. Habia extrañado tanto a sus dos chicos que al llegar abajo se extraño al no oir risas burlescas de parte de Alex y refunfuneos por parte de Tony. Una vez entrado al laboratorio, se encontró con que ellos no estaban allí.

Empezó a preocuparse, el Mark 42 2do estaba apagado en una repisa justo en el medio de la habitación, los restos desarmados de Rescue reposaban sobre una mesa metalica y una armadura nueva para ella estaba parada justo al lado de la sillita que era de Alex.

Subio las escaleras hacia la sala y de allí hacia la habitación de su hijo, su corazón se paralizo al no encontrar nadie allí. Salio hacia su habitación y su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando encontró a Tony y a su hijo dormir juntos. Pepper sonrio ante la bella vista.

Tony dormia boca arriba con su mano estirada en la almohada hacia su lado de la cama, con un pie flexionado y su otra mano sobre Alex, quien dormia tranquilamente apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo estirado de su padre.

Era una imagen preciosa.

—JARVIS ¿Podrias guardar una imagen de ellos? —dijo Pepper mientras salía de la habitación e iba nuevamente hacia la sala, esta vez mucho más calmada.

—Claro, señora Potts... ¿Desea ver el video que me a solicitado grabar en su ausencia? —pregunto JARVIS.

—Si, me gustaría verlo ahora —respondio la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Pues antes de partir hacia Washington le había pedido a JARVIS que grabase todo lo que ocurriría en el laboratorio durante su ausencia y como la I.A no podía desobedecerle, acepto gustoso. Porque la verdad, hasta él se divertia ver a Tony probar sus armaduras.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :

**N/A: **

***La canción pedida por Tony se llama IronMan, de Black Sabbath.**

***Iron Boy es una armadura que pertenece al universo alterno de IronMan Comic´s.**

***El "Da-Da" por parte de Alex hacia Tony, lo hize después de ver una entrevista a Robert Downey Jr. donde este dice que su hijo (Exton) lo llamaba haci durante las grabaciones de IronMan 3.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¡Se aceptan sugerencias para nuevos capítulos!.**


End file.
